Wish Fulfilled: Part one-The Magic Lamp Realized
by Albedo66
Summary: House of Mouse has closed. Devastation and confusion has hit the toons. Princess Jasmine's life is turned upside down and now a chance to do something good with her life, something to unite the females just like herself. A place only for them. Will Jasmine's dream be realized or will a certain evil ruin it? Keep in mind yuri is afoot.
1. Chapter 1 Jasmine's decision

Wish Fulfilled

Part One-The Magic Lamp Realized

**Authors note: **This is a tale of the beginning days of the Magic Lamp. It is a Prequel to schizoidpixiehallucination's 'Milk it Bitch! Take a two hour shit.' Bear in mind that those who can't stomach yuri should avoid reading this. Also if you are a Disney purist and one who can't stomach their beloved characters in these kind of situations, this is not the story for you. In 'Milk it' the club is already formed and doing well in business. In this story one woman will have the courage to unite the female toons. It is a prequel, so while there is mention of Mickey in both beginnings of milk it and this one take to heart there is a huge gap from after that to when the characters visit the Magic Lamp in its completion. The story begins shortly after the closing of House of Mouse. Without further delay here begins the Wish Fulfilled Trilogy.

Ch.1: Jasmine's decision

The day House of Mouse closed was a shocker to all. It had started when Mickey was spending the finances of the place on other endeavors. Payments were late and eventually the staff was let go because Mickey couldn't afford them. The toons were at a loss…where did they go from here? It was the only hospitable place for toons to be safe and secure from the cruel world. Employment was desperate for some…who would take any job they could to secure a proper life. Some were lucky…others became broke living on the street and the world didn't even give them a second look. Mortimer Mouse's factory went out of business after his gambling debts caught up to him. The economy was in poor shape and Scrooge McDuck saw it coming a mile away. He turned away his nephew Donald and the three brats and told them if they had been wiser with their money…they wouldn't be in this condition.

Launchpad McQuack was fired and went into a spiraling depression of cheap liquour and the company of any who would listen. No one would hire a drunk out of work pilot and so one day he took to the skies and flew off for parts unknown. It was stated in the news that a burning wreck was found out of town. It was speculated Launchpad was the pilot, but, rumors circulated that he abandoned the plane and faked his death. Donald suffered a stroke not too long after being turned down by his uncle and having little insurance to pay for his hospital care was given little attention. However Scrooge had a heart, even if it was small, and so after this incident gave Donald some money so he could keep himself afloat.

Jasmine and Aladdin decided to relocate from Agrabah to the Western part of Toon Town. And this is where the story begins.

* * *

Evening was just setting in the Western part of Toon Town and most were just turning in for the night. The Western part of town consisted of the royal or ones whose paycheck came in consistently and alot at that. A lot of Toons relocated to this part of town to change pace in their hectic lives or simply to change scenery. The economy was not so kind to all and most Toons found themselves in the Southern or Northern part of town. The owl hoot in the distance was erie and unnerving and stepping out onto the balcony was a black haired beauty taking in the night air. A lot was on her mind and her footsteps were quiet as she wore no shoes.

Princess Jasmine found herself on the rooftop balcony of her estate looking over the night lit streets lost in thought. There were so many suffering…and even all the money she had would do little to ease their suffering. Hearing the doors part behind her she wore a small smile as she knew who it was. "Aladdin…I will be in bed shortly."

"Jasmine I'm worried about you," the former street rat voiced his concern, his eyes downcast as he couldn't bear to look at her so alone. There used to be such fire and strength in her form…now it was like he didn't know her at all. "Ever since House of Mouse closed you are constantly looking out at the city…in the cold. I'm beginning to wonder-."

"What Aladdin? Are you afraid that I have lost interest in you? Please tell me you aren't thinking that…cause it is not true. I love you and after all we've been through I would not consider leaving you-."

"That's just it Jas…you have lost interest in me, in us. The bed used to be our place…now it's a constant reminder of what was. I know your suffering, we all are, but that doesn't give you the right to do this alone. Isolating yourself from the people that care about you is-."

Jasmine turned around abruptly and caught her boyfriend's hurt eyes. "I am sorry you are suffering just as much as me Aladdin. The thing is…my thoughts go out to all the female toons out there. There is no place to house them from the harm of the industry and what they do to stray toons. Face it Aladdin…employment opportunities for us is slimmer compared to your sex."

"That's insane Jasmine. Just last week I saw a part in a movie for a female lead. The requirements needed were just about right for you. You are taking this too far."

"Tell me Aladdin…how much clothing did the female lead wear throughout the movie?" Jasmine challenged him with fiery eyes. She saw him balk under the constant stare and placed her hands on her curvaceous hips. "That is all we're seen as…sex objects huh?"

"Jas let it go. I'm sure the other females aren't taking this as serious as you are. It is late and I have work tomorrow-."

"Aladdin…have you considered there might be another reason why I'm not in bed with you night after night?" Jasmine folded her arms under her breasts and saw the hesitation in her boyfriend's retreating figure. "Ask yourself this Aladdin…when was the last time we had sex?"

Aladdin did not like where this was going. What had came over his beautiful girlfriend whom he had saved in Agrabah? He wanted to turn the hands of time, but, their fairytale ending was realized so there was no going back for them. Stuck in this cold reality he knew this was it. "Where are you going with this Jasmine?"

"Aladdin…I'm a lesbian." Jasmine saw his jaw drop and felt her heart break as she saw his form slouch. She knew this day was coming, but, she didn't wish for it to be now of all nights. "I just found out…if it helps any. It wasn't anything you did, it wasn't, it is just something I woke up and realized one day…you know? I began noticing changes in the way I looked at women and how it affected me."

Aladdin couldn't believe this was possible. Jasmine was the hottest princess he knew…why would she say this to him? "How is this helping me Jas? I thought what we had was special…not something to throw aside the minute you craved pussy over my penis! I have to go…I don't think I can stay here knowing all we had was thrown away-."

"Aladdin please don't go-!" Jasmine yelled. Her yells fell on empty ears though as Aladdin walked out the door. She gave chase but faltered in step and fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the only thing that really mattered to her leave. Crumpled up on the steps she felt her body convulse with tremors of sobbing and her mind lost all track of time. When she finally came to she realized it was the next day and her father found her.

"My dear daughter…what has happened?" The Sultan helped his daughter up and his eyes shined with concern.

"Aladdin…he left me." Jasmine barely recognized her voice as it sounded so weak and pitchless. Helped into a chair she watched her father pour some tea and accepted the cup handed to her.

"Tell me everything that happened. I want to know why my daughter was crying so." The Sultan took his own seat with a cushion to add height; his eyes focused on her, as any father would if they found their daughter in this condition. What he heard was alarming, but, he listened with open ears so as to not miss any detail. The moment he heard Aladdin left his beloved daughter he thought to find the head of the guards and send him after that man. When he knew she was done he lowered his still full cup and folded his hands over his belly. "I see…and this is not a phase then?"

"No daddy," Jasmine sighed, "it is not. I found myself not as attracted to Aladdin as I once was. After knowing that, I put distance between us…just so we wouldn't be found in, um, an awkward situation. Daddy I don't know what to do."

The Sultan hated to see his daughter so alone and sad. Since her mother passed away he was left at times thinking to himself how he would help her through life. Now it seemed it was the perfect opportunity to open up that conversation. "Jasmine, my dear daughter, there is something I've been meaning to give to you. There is a building in the Eastern parts of town. I found this building in my travels and made an investment in it, thinking it was a good idea at the time. There was a small business there…until it bankrupted. I still have the deed to the place and I figure you could make something new of it. You talked of finding employment for females…for a place for them to be safe. You are new to the whole, um, les scene and I am sure there are others out there just like you. It isn't my place to say what you make of this business, what I do want is for you to take the initiative and restart your life."

Jasmine was over delighted to hear her father say this. She needed a direction and doing this was just the jump start she needed. Hurling herself the short distance she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tight. "Thank you daddy…I won't let you down."

"Yes…I would hope so. Now stop your moping around this place…and give life another try." Hugging her back he watched his daughter light up and at once she took to the daylight like a horse ready to win a race. When he went to pick up his cup he noticed it had spilled staining his carpet. "I really should've drunk that."

Jasmine didn't look back as she raced out of her home. The sun was beaming down on her and she hailed the nearest taxi she could. Climbing in she was brimming with excitement and didn't pay attention to the stare she got from the driver. "Eastern street please."

The driver did a double take as heard this request. "Uh…miss…you do know that is in the dark parts of town right? Wouldn't you prefer-?"

"You want to get paid?" Jasmine said with a rueful grin. No further conversation was carried on between the two and Jasmine settled into her seat. As they progressed along into the eastern part of town she noticed the fewer amount of individuals occupying the street. Shadier characters began to exit the buildings and luckily for her the cab was dimly lit.

She noticed Pete of all characters conversing with Jafar and Maleficent at a tavern. He had a huge cigar in his fat lips and his hands were pointing at a map splayed on the table. If Jafar was involved it had to be bad news, she figured. Driving past them she felt the cab stop and handed some cash to her silent driver. Disembarking she stared at the old building and knew her work was cut out for her. Figuring there was no time like the present she pushed the wooden doors open to reveal a dusty glimpse into the past.

"Opening a business like this is more then one Princess can handle on her own," Jasmine said aloud, her finger trailing dust along the door frame. "I know just the person to help me. Oh Genie!"

A blue spark formed in the middle of the room and in an instant the loveable genie of the lamp appeared with his hands over his head. "You called Al…oh hello Princess. What are you doing in this lovely place?"

"Genie I need your help. I'm looking to open an establishment to offer safety and financial security to female toons. The place used to belong to my father and as you can see, well, it has seen better days. I know I can't wish for you to help me, but, would you consider it as a friend's request?"

"Why isn't Al with you?" Genie normally saw these two love birds inseparable, but, seeing Jasmine here alone in this part of the neighborhood…made him concerned.

Jasmine closed her eyes and readied herself for another retelling of events that had passed. When she had finished she saw Genie's jaw drop to the floor and his eyes took some adjusting before they stopped fogging up. "I can understand if you don't want to help after that…I know I would need sometime."

"Princess…while what you did to Al was…rude…it also came from the heart. Consider this my final act in your corner. Once you get this place running having a guy genie hanging around won't do much for the business. Al will need a friend right now, so, I will give this place the genie special."

"Genie special…what is-?" Jasmine held her hand before her eyes as the room lit up in a bright explosion of color. She could hear Genie bouncing around the room, but, she could not see where he was. When the dust settled she noted Genie was nowhere to be found. "Thanks Genie."

* * *

The next few weeks were spent adding a feminine touch to the place. She made some orders and a construction crew came by to examine the place. It was structurally sound, for the most part, and there were no bugs to be reported. She got a large tank and filled it with water for her aquatic friends. There was a bar set up in the back for which customers could peruse the specials or to chat up their date. The largest space was the dance floor for which couples could get familiar with one another and not worry about bumping into another couple. Genie had done his part, but, in honor of their friendship, or past, she named the place 'the magic lamp'. Some calls were made and as she sat in her office looking over the expenses she heard a knock on the door. "Its open," she said without lifting her head.

The door swung open to reveal Ursula the sea witch. Her tentacles hardly made it through the door; along with her huge frame. She nearly fell out of her seat as the witch's large bust nearly took out her eyes.

"Hello my dear. I received your call and came as soon as I could. I realize the time pressures you are under and offer my full assistance to you. It would seem you had Genie help you fix up the place-."

"Yes…well it was a last favor really. I understand you are really gifted in the magic department. I am in need of a magical partner…and someone who can mix drinks with multiple, er limbs. It would have you involved and keep an eye on things…while doing what you love to do…mix things together."

Ursula stroked her chin in thought and looked at the Disney Princess closely. "What is this place exactly you wish me to partner up on?"

"It would be a safe haven for lesbians and bisexual women. The job department is not as open to us so I figured employment here would guarantee a place for financial security. I know it isn't any better then the movie scene, but, there are no men pressuring them here, so…what do you think?"

Ursula wore a devious smile and held out her hand. "My dear it sounds just divine. It is so delicious and let me tell you…men are clearly getting the better deal in this world. I could whip up a spell that will turn any male within a few feet into something…hideous they will never work again."

"That is alright…just a simple barrier spell will do nicely." Jasmine shook her hand and then addressed the papers on her desk. "I was thinking about hiring someone to go over the papers, possibly keep the finances of this place in check."

"How about Belle? The shy bookworm is sweet and clearly her taste in men has given her life a little…downturn of late. Have you considered entertainment?"

Jasmine sat back and it was her turn to smile. "Yes…as a matter of fact I have. It so happens I have some experience in…dancing. I was thinking of getting a small stage built so I could entertain and be free of my…clothing. There could be a backroom made where I could entertain a woman or two and give their night something magical to take home."

Ursula laughed loudly and held her belly as she tried to contain her laughter. "That is simply evil Princess Jasmine, simply evil. Do you realize that a straight female can wonder into this place and be turned before the night is over? You would reverse everything they came to know and truly understand."

"All women are curious about their own sex Ursula. It is in our nature to be curious, to experiment at least once in our life. If a woman can walk into this place straight and leave changed…all the better I say. A person can only lie about who they really are for so long. Then again a straight woman can work here and still retain their identity. I will not hold any judgment over what sexual identity they wear. I will also not force it…you understand me?"

Ursula nodded her head and watched Jasmine hand her a document. It was a contract and she read it over carefully before signing it. "So it looks like we're partners now."

"We open tomorrow…so if you want to get a head start on the drinks by all means." Jasmine indicated the door and without a further word went back to looking over the forms. She made up a contract for Belle to look over and then a few dancer's contracts were whipped up. She had in mind Esmeralda as a dancer, Megara as a singer, Tiana would run the kitchen, and Mulan would run security. Overall she had more positions to fill and her head was getting weary. So many things went into running a business…and this was all before opening night. Rubbing her eyes she slowly rose up and walked out the door to see Ursula fixing up a drink.

"You look like you need a drink. I made this one especially for the sleep deprived." Ursula saw the denial in her eyes and chuckled. "My dear there are bags under your eyes and it doesn't take a witch to know when a person is ready to fall down at any moment."

Jasmine conceded to her all seeing observation and took a seat. Ursula placed a flaming green drink before her and she held it up skeptically. "What do you call this?"

"Maleficent's fury," Ursula smiled, "a fiery drink that will burn down your throat and revigorate you the moment it hits your belly. First you blow the fire down then sip it slowly…unless you're a heavy drinker unafraid of the impact."

Jasmine blew the blaze down and as she took a sip she held her throat as the drink did indeed burn. "And you intend on serving people this drink?"

"Honey it isn't a drink for everybody. It is one of the stronger drinks here and I will ask them beforehand if they really wish to try it. Ok now try this one. I call it the 'Wonderland dreamer'. Named after a certain blond who thought she fell down a rabbit hole."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, but, lifted the smoky drink to her lips and tilted her head back letting the liquor run down her pallet. "My body feels…light…like I'm on a cloud or something."

"This drink is meant for those who are heavy on their feet. It makes them so light they actually think they are dreaming. These two drinks have a rating, a safety score to consider. Maleficent's fury is a 10, naturally, while the wonderland dreamer is a 2. I have a sleeping beauty and a Cinderella as well, but, too much drinking leads to messed up mornings."

Alarm set in and Jasmine rose up…only to sink down again. Her head was throbbing and she regretted ever taking a seat. "Ursula I have to open the club tomorrow!"

"Relax…just open it the following day. Tell you what…I will call the girls and you can interview them tomorrow. It will be no problem as I have plenty of work ahead of me here. You are in no condition to open a club after drinking both a Maleficent fury and a wonderland dreamer."

Jasmine bit her lip but knew the sea witch was right. She knew she was a villain, but, she was the only one she could turn to. "Make sure you lock up before you leave. I will be here 8 sharp." Jasmine bid her farewell and slowly lumbered to the door. Upon exiting the magic lamp she saw that it was already dark and the street was already looking shady. A cab was waiting for her and she thanked Ursula quietly before heading home.

**Authors note: **This is just Chapter One of the prequel. Next up will be chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2 Interviewing the girls

**Authors note: **In this chapter Jasmine and Ursula will be interviewing girls to work at the Magic Lamp. Which Disney gals will turn up? Only one way to find out. Hope you enjoy.

Ch.2: Interviewing the girls

Jasmine stretched har arms over head and stared lovingly at the spot next to her. "Aladdin you up-?" Jasmine found the spot empty remembering then he had left. A silence hung before her and a welling feeling of despair forced itself into her heart. She threw her covers off as she was fighting a storm of tears from falling from her eyes. She ran to the door and flung it open looking out over the city. She stared down at the sleeping city and slowly climbed up the rail. Had she made a mistake in telling Aladdin? He was her soul mate and now she was without him. Spreading her arms out she readied a plunge to end her life. She used to be a strong Princess...but that was Agrabah and now she had gotten into something over her head. That is when the phone rang. She contemplated answering but also felt this plunge would rid her of her problems. Would she ever find anyone like Aladdin again?

Finally tearing her eyes fromm the spiraling depths of despair she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Princess you weren't thinking of jumping now were you?" It was Ursula's voice.

Jasmine looked back at the small balcony and lowered her head. "Yes...it would've been easier had you not called-."

"You know suicide is selfish right? You have a loving father and you don't expect me to run this place by myself do you? Today are the interviews and I expect you here at 7 sharp. Do not be here any earlier or later or I will concoct a potion that will make you wake up early for the rest of your life."

Jasmine laughed quietly and wiped at her eyes. "Ok Ursula...you win. And Ursula...thanks."

"Yes...well...don't think about doing that again. You are part of the magic that will make this place a smash. Get your ass in gear missy or I will carry out my plans."

Jasmine smiled as she heard the crack in her voice. Even though she was still a villain, in some parts, she knew she cared. Feeling the cold of the morning air she went to the door and took one last look at the rail before closing the door. Hurrying into something comfortable she looked in the mirror and took a breath. Today was a fresh start to her life.

* * *

Jasmine arrived at The Magic Lamp at exactly 7 sharp. She wore a blue blouse over low riding jeans and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She had blue heels on and slung over her shoulder was her blue handbag. "Ursula you here?"

"I'm over by the bar," Ursula called. Seeing her partner come in she waved at her while mixing a drink with one of her tentacles. "Is everything ok now?"

"Yes…it took someone with a positive like threat to get me to open my eyes. Are the magical enchantments in place?" Setting her bag down she took a seat and looked around the place. It looked pretty nice. However she could not shake the unease that came with partnering with a villain.

"I did those all last night. Your Genie friend did a spell wonder, but, nothing compares to a witch and her arsenal of tricks. A barrier is in place so no male may enter the premises without being thrown back a good foot. I also made sure that no transsexual may enter; as this is meant for women with all their parts in the right place….as intended."

Jasmine smiled as that took a load off her stress book. She made a note to herself of all her stress and usually meant to fix it before going to the next page. Ever since she and Aladdin split up it seemed like she would never go to the next page. "Who are we interviewing first?"

"She should be here…now." Ursula indicated by pointing a tentacle towards the now open door. She could read the alarm in Jasmine's body language but said nothing. She had a feeling she would show early and no time like the present to get down to business.

"Hello…my name is Belle." Standing in the threshold was a long haired brunette with shimmering hazel eyes and a figure kept up in a white turtleneck over long legged jeans. Her bust could hardly be contained in her turtleneck as her nipples nearly poked out in yearning. She walked in with an air of innocence and clutched under the crook of her arm was a book.

"I am Jasmine, part owner of the Magic Lamp. This here is my partner Ursula. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Yes thank you." Belle sat down and looked at the two women curiously. "Aren't you a Princess and you a-?"

"Yes dear…I am a villain. Rest assured however there is no ulterior motive behind my being here, you can count on that. Now let us see your resume so we can fully evaluate your talent."

Belle handed her resume and folded her hands neatly in her lap. She was rather nervous and having heard of this place through the phone call she received she couldn't believe it at first. This place in the Eastern part of town seemed so dangerous and shady. Her father was constantly telling her to play it safe, well, here she was disobeying him. It wasn't in her character to go into this, but, it beat being near Gaston or trying to get the beast to express how he felt about her.

"Lets see…you worked in a library for 2 years and after that…not much. It seems you took a college course in business…is that right?"

"Yes…I wanted to take over the library when our librarian retired. It seems it wasn't meant to be as the library couldn't make ends meet and so it was torn down. I am good with books and I have a head when it comes to numbers. I know you need someone to keep the finances in order and I work really hard if you just-."

"Your hired honey. I knew once you walked through that door you had the potential needed to fill in this position." Ursula saw the confusion in Jasmine's eyes and shrugged.

"Well Belle…my partner does have an eye for character so…welcome aboard. The club opens tomorrow night so make sure you are here early. Aside from bookkeeping you will also be asked to help out in the club itself from waitressing to dancing."

"I'm not a lesbian though." Belle wanted to make that clear. She only took the job on account of she wanted to be independent and not rely on Beast's money. She never really took to girls and holding her breath she wondered if this would jeopardize her interview.

"It is perfectly alright if you aren't. This place is open to straight women as well as the ones who prefer their own gender. However, everyone needs to pull their weight to make this place open to everyone. Don't worry…dancing with a woman doesn't make you a lesbian. We appreciate your candidness with us."

Belle was relieved to hear this. Seeing how this was the end of the interview she shook their hands and walked out feeling ten pounds lighter.

"I could watch her leave all day," Ursula said as she pressed her elbows into the bar counter. "Well what did you think?"

"I would appreciate it if you would let me in your decision making Ursula." Jasmine said with a glare. "It is important we are on the same page…not one step ahead of the other. We are partners in these decisions…and should it happen again-."

"I get it…I will be fired. Look I will keep my observation to myself on the next girl…alright?" Ursula indicated to the door as it swung open to let in the next girl.

Walking in was a dark skinned woman with her black hair done up and her shirt and pants neat upon her lithe body. She seemed out of breath but maintained her balance in heels that seemed out of touch on her. "Hi…my name is Tiana. I am in the right place…right?"

Ursula beckoned the girl towards them and indicated the chair next to Jasmine. "This is indeed your destination Tiana. My name is Ursula and my partner here is Princess Jasmine. Can we see your resume?"

"Oh sure…and it is an honor Princess." Tiana held out her resume and sat down with a small smile on her lips. She had just gotten off her morning shift at the restaurant 'Dreams Come True' and was pretty proud of her cooking skills. She had hoped to one day open a restaurant of her own, but, every step had to begin somewhere.

"You are spoken of highly it seems in your culinary expertise," Jasmine noted, her eyes never leaving the girl. "Tell me…can you dance as well?"

Tiana blinked for a bit…unsure how to respond. "I thought I was here to answer a want for a cook? Did I mishear the call I got?"

"Tiana dear…this place requires a multitude of talent. While yes the phone call prioritized on cooking, it is vital to also know other skills as well. Dancing is the most basic skill and how you apply it to your work is essential to making this place run. I want you to dance with Jasmine…as close as you can. Show us you want this job."

Jasmine started but Ursula met her protest with a firm stare. Resigning herself to this indignation she walked to the dance floor followed by a shy Tiana. Once in the middle for all to see she turned to face the cook and smiled in understanding. "I can understand if this makes you uncomfortable, and to be honest I am just as unprepared-."

Tiana's face transformed and instead of fear her face took on a naughty turn. She pulled Jasmine to her body and began to grind into her crotch as she rested her hand inches from her butt. Moving to the music now filling the room she stared intently into Jasmine's bewildered eyes and wore a wry grin on her face. "I got thrown out of clubs for this kind of dancing. Truth be told it was my way of letting off steam. I was actually excited to hear such a place was opening where us girls can be…uncontrolled."

Jasmine felt like she was left out of the loop but didn't let it show on her face. Meeting the girl's grinding she melted into her body and realized just how close they were. Her lips were so tempting and the feel of her hand at the small of her back, so close to her butt, it made her feel hot. She felt her eyes grow heavy and leaned in without knowing; her heart slowed and no one else was in the room except them.

Tiana realized Jasmine was trying to kiss her and didn't know if this was part of the interview. If she kissed her…would she be sent away? If she didn't…would it give the wrong impression? Her mother always told her to do what felt right in her heart, so, with little further internal debate she kissed her. Their lips were meshed together in a heated battle as they ate off each other's passion. Tiana felt up Jasmine's behind and moaned as she tasted the rich delights of her saliva coursing in her mouth. She had no idea how long they were stuck together like that before either broke for air. Breathing hard she pulled back and fixed a strand of hair in front of her eyes.

"Yes…well…your hired. The club opens tomorrow so make sure you are here early." Jasmine watched Tiana stumble outside and then turned to Ursula. "Ursula…was she-?"

"Uh huh…and you were liking it. Before throwing one girl at another it is vital to know if they like girls or not. I wouldn't have suggested the dancing if I wasn't sure. Belle was insecure about her sexuality, closeted as she was, she needs a little more time. Tiana…is the type of girl who makes the first move…that is why it is likely she was thrown out of clubs."

Taking her seat Jasmine didn't look at Ursula. Was she supposed to thank her or scold her for keeping her in the dark? Looking over the two resumes so far she knew they had some talented people there. It didn't take long before the next applicant came in and she had to compose herself after her dirty dancing. "Yes can I help you?"

"I'm Fa Mulan…I came here to look for work." Mulan walked in hesitantly, her eyes looking around the place before resting on the two at the bar. It took her a while to find the establishment and each place before bore trouble with a capital t. At least she wasn't a guy anymore…she lost count of how many gay bars she went to with her friends.

"You're here for the security position correct? My name is Ursula and this here is Princess Jasmine. If you would be so kind as to have a seat we will gladly look over your qualifications for the position." Ursula indicated the chair and began fixing a round of drinks.

"This is a nice place you have here. It has plenty of room to dance and the exits are within a safe running distance should anything happen." Mulan was always aware of the exits if a quick departure was needed on her end.

"Tell me Mulan…why do you wish to work here?" Ursula scanned over the resume and noted how she had taken bodyguard jobs with known figures as; the Emperor of China, Jafar, even Snow White.

"Honestly…being a bodyguard isn't wanted as much as it once was. Since people have little money they hardly leave their houses or travel by themselves. Running security for a place like this would allow me to mingle with others while always being on guard."

Ursula hummed to herself as she thought this one through. Asking her if she could dance would be too easy, and, putting her up against Jasmine was a situation bound to happen sooner or later. She could tell Mulan was an open lesbian, so, she looked to Jasmine and nodded her head.

"Your hired Mulan. The club opens tomorrow so be here early." Shaking her hand she watched warrior leave the room and cast a curious glance at Ursula. "Care explaining that?"

"Oh…she is gay, most definitely. Making her dance with you or flashing her breasts would be too easy. Mulan is a capable fighter and can be trusted to not go totally nuts on any girls. Who is next?" Ursula looked down at the numbers she had called and nodded her head.

Jasmine heaved a sigh as the last applicant left. They had looked over quite a number of girls wanting to work there and all were capable as the next. At the end of the day though; they had hired at least 12; a number that seemed suitable to both her and her partner. The following day they would open the magic lamp and whether it sank or float was another thing. She had placed a lot of money into restoring this place, well, magic; however, some money went into the plumping and construction. She and Ursula were both weary of interviews and both knew that tomorrow would be their time to shine. Getting up she was ready to leave when she saw Maleficent standing in the threshold with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Princess Jasmine…it is so nice to see you again. Oh and if it isn't Ursula…you managed to find a place to hide that fat behind of yours behind." Maleficent leaned on her staff and watched the apprehension in the Princess's form.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine could deal with one villain under her roof…another and there would be trouble. Of the villains…Maleficent to say the least was the worst of them all. Those evil eyes and her ability to transform into a fire breathing dragon made her a formidable foe. The fact she saw her conversing with Pete and Jafar just had to be trouble.

"I came to get a head start on looking over your place. You see I happen to know a group of people that are just dying to own the rights to this…establishment. I am sure your daddy filled you in on the deed of the building correct?"

Jasmine looked to the side and felt helpless here. She had briefly scanned through it; not having looked over all of it, leaving her open for the attack. She knew Maleficent was up to no good…and now her dreams, her wishes, would fall apart.

"Well…if you had looked it over you would know that upon cleaning it up and having new ownership of it puts a great deal of pressure on the proprietor, you. On opening day should the club do poorly…it goes to the next person on the deed…me. Whatever I wish to do with this place then, well, it is clearly up to me."

"How are you on the deed?!" Jasmine raced at her but was held back by Ursula's tentacle. Struggling to free herself she felt her body heat up in aggravation.

"Your father and I were involved some time ago. In fact…we were in love, if one could get past his short stature. He told me of this place and he had plans to make something of it. My name was on the deed, though, when I ended things and his establishment went under a new name appeared under an additional adage. However one drunken night your father is in a bar and well…there I am. So my name finds its way on there again…and the drunk fool never was the wiser."

"Your lying! My father would never sleep with an ugly monster like you!" Jasmine had to only blink her eyes once and standing before her was a fiery Maleficent.

"Check the deed Princess…and you will see it all in bold. Now I have spent long enough time here to know this place must be torn down. I will be here in 2 days to procure this place from you and hand it to the buyers on leash. Have fun…while it lasts. Muwahaha!"

Jasmine sank to her knees and felt tears well up in her eyes. It was all a wish fulfilled…till she came here to ruin things. Hearing Ursula she looked at her hoping she would have an answer to their problems.

"Lets make sure tomorrow is the best opening ever. Maleficent has always been tricky long as I have known her, but, knowing you and what you've done for this place…I'm rooting for good for once." Offering what comfort she could she knew a lot was at stake tomorrow. Going against Maleficent was a fool's death, so, would they be fools walking out the door…or fools standing their ground victorious?

**Authors note:** Maleficent is up to her usual games and now Ursula and Jasmine are up against the wall. Next chapter will be the finale of part one so will Jasmine see her club to great success…or see it fail?


	3. Chapter 3 Opening night Jasmine's gamble

Wish fulfilled

**Authors note: **This is the final chapter in part one. It is opening night and hope is in the air for Jasmine and her group to beat Maleficent. In total there will be three parts in this prequel so keep an eye out for the remaining two. In the end all three parts will set up milk it bitch take a two hour shit. Hope you have been enjoying so far and let the finale unfold, or, final chapter that is.

Ch.3: Opening night…Jasmine's Gamble

Jasmine couldn't sleep…how could she? Having read the will from top to bottom she found Maleficent's name on the deed twice. When she showed it to her father he was so ashamed and cursed Maleficent for ever coming into his life. It did little good though and trying to remove her name through court proved quite difficult. Time was against her as the magic lamp opened today and already she could feel the weight of the deed pushing down on her hopes. One poor night could cost her wish and all those hopeful women…where would they go then? Her black raven hair was in disarray and her eyes were puffy. Throwing the covers off she stumbled into the shower and disrobed just as the water came down on her. Her figure was stunning with just the right amount of bust to not topple her over and curves to rock any guy or girl's world.

Feeling the soap on her body she closed her eyes and sank into pure bliss. She lost track of where her hand was going and as she began to rub her crotch she let out a guilty moan. The last time she had treated herself to self pleasure was months ago. Going faster she began to insert a finger and trembled in excitement. "Ohh uhh…yeah."

Jasmine felt her clit and her entire body burned. She came hard in her orgasm and her juices were washed away with the coming water. Collapsing from exhaustion she sat on the shower floor and thought over her problems. Ursula assured her things would work out, but, they were far off chances for them to see this happily ever after come true. The Magic Lamp was just debuting so the odds were already stacked against it from the get go. Pete and Jafar were likely the buyers and who knew what place they would make. Knowing Jafar, as she did, she imagined he would stop at nothing to assure she was part of the deal.

Getting up she quickly washed her hair and dressed in a simple halter top over loose fitting pants. Heading downstairs she found her father asleep on the couch. Kissing the top of his head she left for work and saw the advertisements for the club all around. It did some good to see it, but, then yesterday's events came to ruin it. The drive was quiet and when she got out she hurried inside to see if Ursula or the girls had shown up yet. She wasn't disappointed as she saw Ursula checking over the menu and Tiana helping her.

"Hey Jasmine the stage is all set." Mulan said as she walked up to her. When she read her confusion she pointed over her shoulder. "You wanted a stage to strip on…well it has been erected as wanted. You did want to have some fun…remember?"

"Oh right…sorry Mulan, my mind is elsewhere. Do the girls know what to do?" Jasmine wanted this to be perfect, without the simplest of things to go wrong.

"Mix and mingle and find time for their job…seems simple enough. Are you worried about Maleficent? If she shows up I can-."

"Its alright Mulan…she won't. Maleficent wants to see the after results of our opening night…not the wreckage waiting to happen. I think I will go get a quick shut eye before the club opens. Ursula will you look after the place…thanks."

"Boy she looks exhausted," Belle noted, "are you sure she will be ready for tonight?" Belle sat at the table with the finances before her. She had a pencil twirling between her fingers and her brown hair done up in a bun.

"Jasmine put all of herself into this place to help girls like you, so, yeah she will be ready. I know villainy, but, I also know at the end of the day women like you walk away into the sunset. We just have to believe in her and be in her corner." Ursula had trouble believing this herself, but, the girls took it in so she left it at that. A part of her was still evil…and that was hard keeping at bay at times.

"I can't wait to get close with some girl and rock her world," Tiana said as she looked around at the empty dance floor.

"Remember to ease yourself into the scene," Ursula reminded her, her finger wagging at the anxious cook, "we don't want to scare anyone off. This place will be filled with bi-curious and straight females mixed in with your lesbian lot. It is important to give the impression we are welcome to any sexuality, long as it pertains to the club."

Mulan climbed up onto the small stage and swung around the pole with a look of glee on her face. "Now this is my kind of action. High above the throng of writhing bodies upon one another and all eyes up on me, it feels great. I would lose my clothes and be free of their weight upon my wanting body."

"Yes well your job is security so you won't be doing much of that," Tiana teased. She herself would be behind the scenes working in the kitchen, so, whatever floor time she would have would be brief.

"Girls we don't need any fighting amongst ourselves now. Everything must go well…and if one thing is off…the magic lamp will be doomed." Ursula put heavy emphasis on 'doomed' and saw the understanding in the girls' eyes. Once that was said work resumed and the hours trickled down to the time of debut. Ursula left the girls and found Jasmine sprawled on the couch in her office. "Its time Jasmine."

Jasmine sat up in panic and a strand of black hair hung before her brown eyes. "Why did you let me sleep in? Is everything ready? Are the girls at their work posts? How is my hair?"

Ursula chuckled as she saw the part owner in a near fit of panic. "You needed the rest Jasmine, and yes everything is all set. The girls are at their stations…and your hair needs to be brushed. The rest is out of our hands. We did all we could preparing the girls for this night, so, let the magic begin."

Jasmine supposed she was right. For a villain she sure sounded convincing, then again, that was supposedly how Ariel lost her voice. Sitting up more she stood up slowly and proceeded to groom her for her club's big opening. Her clothing was rumpled, but, seeing how she wouldn't be wearing much clothing tonight…did it really matter? "Alright Ursula…time to mix us some drinks and I will take to my stage."

"Maleficent will not be here…so don't be looking for her," Ursula advised, her eyes watching the Princess as she left with a nod. I wonder if she heard that, she mused, oh well time to get some famous drinks underway.

Jasmine stood up on the highest stage erected and bore witness as the doors to the magic lamp swung open to allow the curious crowd in. There were many familiar faces and some she had never seen before. Maid Marian was one of the first in and that was a shocker. A lot of the guests happened to be women in fairy tale like romances that were much like hers, or once was. Before nights end it would be easier to tell who was a lesbian and who was not, but, for now everyone was straight looking to her. Fear bubbled up inside her and she held her chest as she fought the panic back down. Right now the lights were dimly lit so her presence was yet detected. When she was sure all were in she nodded her head to Mulan who pushed the stage light on.

"Greetings one and all. My name is Princess Jasmine and this is the Magic Lamp. Finally women will have a place to be without being forced to do something they aren't comfortable with. This place is a safe haven from the cruel world that expects us to shed our clothing or be in a scene with a guy who would not respect us. It is a place solely dedicated to our pleasure…and our fun. No male presence is allowed in and for the Eastern Part of town…that says a lot. You might ask why this place is so far in town that it would tempt guys, well, truth is this place belonged to my father, the Sultan. The place was once a club, but, it failed and now the deed has fallen into my capable hands. I was told to make it into anything I wanted…I chose this. Feel free to get a drink from Ursula, part owner, or dance with one of the club employees…they are easy to spot. I want you all to have fun and please…if at any time you want a private lap dance or some action, I am available all night. Thank you."

Applause erupted from the crowd and Jasmine felt appreciated. She had put so much hard work into his place and with Ursula saw it rise to popularity. She watched as Maid Marian approached Belle and began to close dance with the shy librarian. Their crotches were quite intimate as their tongues worked in and out of each other's mouths. Maid Marian was hardly shy in her actions as she began to grope Belle's breast freely and the saliva exchange trailed as she took a moment to breathe. The vixen was supposed to be happy with Robin Hood, but,, clearly actions spoke louder then words. Belle at first was reluctant to really get into the exchange, but, as an employee she fought past the discomfort and went with the motions.

Jasmine was proud of all she and Ursula had accomplished. The crowd was bigger then she had imagined and the bumping and grinding made her realize the town was crawling with bi-curious females just itching to get out of their shells. A brunette came up to her then and had a shy smile on her face. She wore a white short sleeve...and apparently no bra because she could see her nipples poking through. Her jeans were quite tight as she could see the curvatures of her figure. Her eyes were an odd intrinsic color of violet and something about her made her want her...badly. "Hi...you wanna join me in the back room?"

The girl bit her bottom lip and seemed unsure. Still she reached out to grab Jasmine's hand and linked her fingers in with hers. There was no need for words as she felt the Princess slowly lead her to the back.

"I know you don't I?" Jasmine inquired as she pulled the curtain back and allowed the two a little privacy. It became clear the girl was in agreement with her and she realized this girl lived in the same neighborhood as her. "Your Elise aren't you? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I wanted to see where you worked. I was trying to build up the courage to talk to you, well, now that I have I find myself drawn to you." Approaching her she lined up their crotches and initiated a slow kiss. Their lips mingled with each other and as Jasmine grew accustomed to the intimacy Elise snaked her arms around her.

Jasmine was lost in the kiss and the feel of her perky nipples sent her mind into overdrive. Falling back onto the couch she settled into a submissive position while Elise was on top. Running her hands through her hair she slid them down her back until they ran over her tight ass. This was going to be a great night.

Ursula stood behind the counter watching the action heat up and then saw some potential drinkers strolling up to her bar. "Welcome. So what will you be drinking?"

"Yeah…I will have the Cinderella," Anastasia said. She couldn't believe her step sister had a drink named after her. Truth be told she would never have a Cinderella, that would just be gross. Still…this was just a drink so it couldn't hurt in that sense.

"I take it your sister decided to stay away?" Ursula mixed the drink and noted how her evil tag along wasn't with her.

"Oh her…yeah she decided to stay home and help mother plot. I wanted to get out and this place naturally fell into my walking path. Aren't you a villain?"

"It's a part time job," Ursula commented. Setting the glass slipper before her she eyed the red head as she lifted the slipper to her lips hesitantly. "So where do you stand…sexually?"

Anastasia choked on her drink and some spilled down into her cleavage. "Oh no…and this was a perfectly new dress. Why would you ask something like that when I'm drinking?"

"This is a lesbian bar dear; it is a simple question really. It is open to all women of sexual identity; however, some part of them is closeted and needs a push to step out. I suppose in a way…that is the club's ulterior motive."

Anastasia didn't know how to answer. While she was always curious about her own gender, she would not outright and say it. Her stepmother made it clear that her main goal in life was to wed the Prince, end of story. To actually like one's own gender would be wrong. Seated there with her drink spilt she didn't notice Ursula leaning over the counter. When she felt lips upon her breasts she gasped and looked to see the sea witch sucking the liquor from the crevices of her breasts. She wanted to push her away but felt her lids grow heavy and her heart thudded in a flurry. "Ohh…uhh…why are you-?"

"Relax…let in to your true nature." Ursula lifted her head and stared into the startled eyes of the step sister. Then she kissed her. Her big lips secured hold over her and together they crashed and rolled over one another. Ursula crushed her lips against hers and forced her tongue into her mouth tasting her sweet saliva. Her body was pressed on the counter top and her breasts were spilling out of her top. Wrapping her tentacles around her lithe body she fed off her insecurity. A part of her only joined the partnership with Jasmine to out the lesbian community, but, another part agreed with Jasmine that a place needed to be made to house those who needed it.

Anastasia was lost in a whirlwind of activity as her body was held up against the larger woman. Ursula came off dominant and she couldn't fight her off…even if she wanted to. Perhaps a small part of her wanted this to happen…for a woman to push her into this. Running her hand through the woman's white hair she felt a tentacle pull her top down and she suddenly felt a jolt of panic that freed her from her position. "Whoa…easy there sister. I am not that easy-."

"My apologies. However, it would now seem evident you have your answer. Enjoy the rest of the night." Ursula bade her farewell and watched the girl stumble off into the crowd. Returning her attention to the drinker who remained silent she rested an elbow on the counter. "What will you be drinking sweetheart?"

"Not a Cinderella," Maleficent said, "perhaps a Sleeping Beauty." She lifted her head and watched Ursula recoil at the sight of her. "Surprised…I bet you are. I thought I would get a peek inside the main event."

"You said two days…what happened to a villain's word?" Ursula looked around and saw that Jasmine was entertaining Jane from the jungle.

"A villain is expected to say one thing…and do another. I happened to be in the neighborhood and thought to invite you into my deal. It is only fair, seeing how we worked together once so long ago." Maleficent watched Ursula closely and all the while being hidden from the other club occupants.

"I gave up that life Maleficent. After having some wood removed from me I swore I would live a clean cut life anyway I could. Running this club is my escape…my new purpose in life. It only takes one Princess to change a villain…you should try it-."

"Oh please…I don't like girls Ursula. I tried to spare you from the coming loss, but, seeing how you are a stubborn I won't press on the issue. Enjoy the night…while you can." Disappearing in a flame of green she was gone from sight.

Ursula noticed how none of the dancers noticed Maleficent or had heard the conversation. Looking up at the stage she saw Jasmine leading Jane into the next room. Putting on a smile she invited the next drinker over and tried to get through the night without going nuts.

Mulan swayed off to the side keeping an eye on the crowd. As head of security it was in her best interest to maintain distance from the dancers until a crisis needed to be averted. Still, she lingered in thought, it wouldn't hurt to dance. I need to release this stress…and being stationary is killing me in these heels. Tempting a dance she saw someone suspicious in the crowd. Alert as ever she placed one hand on the hilt of her Chinese blade and proceeded with caution. The hooded figure was heading to the room occupied by Jasmine and if she got in…no…she refused to let her go any further.

"Wanna dance?" Mulan said in her best sultry voice. The robed figure hesitated and that was all she needed. She grabbed the person's shoulder and spun them around and with one swift hand pulled free the hood.

Standing amidst all the other females…was a male!? It was none other then…Aladdin? "Nice place you have-."

"Aladdin…how did you get in here?" Mulan unsheathed her blade and held it up against his adam's apple.

"Oh, well, I had a little magical help. Genie helped Jasmine fix this place up and made a small hole for a guy to get through. I had a hunch Jasmine would make it girl fortified so naturally a hole was needed. I kept telling myself Jasmine wasn't serious, but, soon as I saw her go off with that girl I had to do something."

"Aladdin…I know where your coming from. Shang…he is gay. It came as a shocker to me and I questioned his sanity when he told me. I frequented gay bars under a guise with some friends and grew familiar with the local spots. One night I decided to follow my boyfriend under the identity Ping and saw for myself he was sane alright. I thought to myself that if I could see him with this guy or interrogate him it would be some trick, but, something held me back. You know what it was? If you love someone enough…you will let them go."

Aladdin considered her words for a second before opting to not listen. He raced for the door and felt something hard connect with his side sending him crashing into a table. Picking himself up he noted how Mulan lay in a crouch, her left most leg extended from obviously kicking him. "Do all women from China kick that hard?"

"If you ever find yourself there…ask." Mulan rose up and saw her attack had caused a commotion. The sight of a guy in a place that prohibited them was like a shock of lighting in a pool. This was supposed to be unnoticed, she fretted, now I will lose my job for sure.

"One way or another I will get in that room!" Aladdin pulled an Arabian sword free from his robe and swung it about. Meeting Mulan he met her sword and the two clashed about the dance floor. Aladdin refused to back down as he parried forward backing her away. He didn't care who bore witness to this spectacle…he would see Jasmine.

"Your presence here is doing you no good! Move on Aladdin…spare yourself further heartache!" Mulan stepped forward and deadlocked with the enraged Arabian. Pushing her left foot forward she shoved him back and spun her sword as she advanced. Once again they parried and she brought her sword high over her head and as she saw him bring his sword up to block she dropped down and sweep kicked him.

Aladdin fell to the floor hard and his sword slid free of his grip. Helpless he stared up at the silvery blade of his opponent and breathed hard. "I had my wish fulfilled…my tale was complete-."

"Look around you Aladdin," Mulan indicated to the observers, "how many of them do you think are saying the same thing?"

Aladdin looked around and noticed many of them were murmuring and some even ashamed to even admit it. "I never thought-."

"You never thought what Aladdin?" Jasmine came out of the backroom clothed in a blanket and her mouth was still coated in the sweet reward she received. "You thought I made it up…that I was trying to make you jealous? We aren't the same people we once were…and…we never will be again. I thought you had your movie career?"

Aladdin sat up and moved a stray hand through his messy black hair. "Well…it turns out my role was canceled and finding a role is turning out to be…hard."

Jasmine heaved a sigh and sat down in a bar stool as she tried to get her bearings. This was not supposed to happen…not now. Still no one was leaving so, it seemed alright. "Aladdin…this is just your first relationship…it is not the end of the world. You will find another love of your life…if you keep searching. Wishes come true everyday…if you are ready for them. These girls are here because they are looking for happiness they couldn't find outside."

Aladdin fought the tears in his eyes and as he rose up he noted how many were moved by Jasmine's words. "It would seem I made a fool of myself. Forgive my intrusion…I won't bother you again. I will have Genie fix the hole…goodbye."

Jasmine remained strong; her heart breaking inside; all instincts told her to go get him…but that was not her fairy tale anymore. Once Aladdin left cheers went up in the air and Jasmine thought they were for her, but, in fact they were for Mulan. Shaking off the hurt she clapped along in unison and watched Mulan blush under the attention. The club resumed action and Jasmine turned to see Ursula staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing…so how was it?" Ursula poured her a drink and slid it over to her.

"It was…wild." Jasmine accepted the drink and downed it. The brunette Elise came out sometime after and was messy haired with a look of glee on her face. She could barely find her footing and she was clothed similar to Jasmine.

The night wore on and eventually the doomsday all were expecting arrived. Jasmine and her girls all stood before the bar as Maleficent strode in with Pete and Jafar. The trio were clothed in black and all eyes were on them. "Morning Princess. I take it your night went well?"

"Bell would you get the receipts from last night?" Jasmine watched her leave and returned her attention to Maleficent. "It went well as expected. I take it your henchmen are here to get rid of us…should we put up a struggle?"

"Jafar and Pete are both male…so I had to fix your barrier some. I can't believe this day is finally here. Tearing this place down, while sad, will bring in new careers for all."

"If that is your compassion…I'd hate to see your comedy routine." Mulan scoffed. She eyed Pete knowing he would be the first to take out. His size was considerably larger then hers, but, she refused to let size be an issue when her girls were in danger.

"Girls like you can surely find line of work elsewhere. Do you honestly think you are the only one's hurting after House of Mouse closed? Have you even considered the other toons out of work? No, of course not, that is why tearing this place down will supply equality for those who deserve it." Maleficent eyed Jasmine and then then smiled at Ursula.

Belle came back and held out the receipts before Maleficent. She had a magical night and if it had not been for that dance…she would still be closeted.

Maleficent accepted the receipts and as she thumbed through them her eyes widened in distaste. "No…this can't be. You could not have done this well-."

"You didn't stay the whole night did you? Yeah, Ursula told me about your proposition. Looks like your little venture here was all for naught. I suggest you take your business elsewhere…cause your presence here is no longer accepted."

Maleficent grinded her teeth and she felt like turning into a dragon. However Jafar's hand on her shoulder eased all tension. "I will be back…and then this place will be mine!" Disappearing in a rush of smoke the trio was gone from sight.

"At last…the Magic Lamp is safe!" Tiana breathed a sigh of relief. Laughter ensued but as Jasmine looked to Ursula to make sure this was so…she would not meet her eyes. The trouble had only just begun.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**IN**

**Wish Fulfilled part two: Maleficent Strikes**

**Keep a look out for**

**Disney Into Dark-**

**Filler stories for Wish Fulfilled and**

**milk it bitch take a two hour shit**


End file.
